


I feel your presence amongst us

by Reload_Paige



Series: Cirice [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reload_Paige/pseuds/Reload_Paige





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was bored. He'd spent three weeks with Loki and now was on his second week without him. He was bored. He'd even gone to SI board meetings, willingly. Tony was that bored.  
Tony was trying to rationalise it. He'd been surrounded by people. First Loki, and then Steve and Clint. And now, they had gone. He had no-one to talk to. No-one to bounce his brilliant ideas off. Oh, he had JARVIS and the bots but it just wasn't the same. He checked his phone again..

Nope, nothing from Loki. Sure he was supposed to be out in the wilds on a survival training course. But he had a super-limited edition Starkphone and Tony refused to believe it didn't function where ever he was. He texted Loki again.   
T: Nev, what's up?

This time there was a reply. Tony's heart raced.

N: Mr Stark, please leave my trainees alone. P Coulson 

"Sir, Dr Banner is downstairs wanting to know if he's allowed up or not?" JARVIS's welcoming voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Bring me Brucie...He's gotta be up for science, right J?" Tony was practically jumping with excitement when Bruce walked in. 

"Oh..I wasn't expecting to see you, Tony. From what Pepper said , you had a boyfriend. I thought you'd be with him or down in the lab somewhere." 

"Funny story, Brucie. Neville's doing SHIELD training. He's got to be good at it since he's still there and not here." Tony said.

"Dare I ask why your Neville is doing SHIELD training? Is there a weird back-story I need to know. Was he bitten by a radio-active flea and now can jump very high? Or is he an extraterrestrial orphan baby who was abandoned on your door-step and his sad plight has lead you to adopt him and bring him up?" Bruce joked unaware of how close he was to the truth.

"Nah, it involved lots of drink. He really shouldn't try to out-drink me."Tony laughed. "Nick thinks he might find him a job in HQ rather than as an agent. It seems linguistics is short-staffed and Nev studied Greek and Hebrew at university."

 

"I see. I hope you manage to wrangle a decent salary out of Director Fury for him. Is there anything to eat? I've been travelling for three days now and I've been eating fast food when I had time. Also, can I stay here for a few days? I know you said I could crash her anytime I like." Bruce apologised. 

"Sure, mi casa and so forth , Bruce. JARVIS order some, what do you want? Thai, Italian? "At Bruce's nod of Italian acceptance, "Great JARV, order plenty ..I'll show Brucie to his suite. Shower ,change and food should be here. Oh...I got you some clothes just in case." Tony steamrolled through metaphorically dragging Bruce to his assigned suite.

"15 minutes enough for you, lean, mean, green machine?"

"Go, Tony..I'll join you once I'm clean." Bruce physically pushed the other genius out of the room , closing the door to avoid hearing the next remark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce arrived back in the penthouse as food was delivered and the two men started to eat before getting side-tracked into talking about what Bruce was doing in India. Tony asked JARVIS to talk to Pepper about dropping some much needed funding Bruce's way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sir, Agent Coulson is here. He want to talk to you about Mr Evans."

"Busy, science-ing J. Look, Bruce, lab, Bruce, science, Bruce."

"Agent Coulson says it's an emergency."

"He always does...Busy J..Science with Bruce."Tony dismissed his AIs concerns.

Five minutes later, Agent Coulson walked into Tony's highly pass-word protected lab. "I need to talk to you about lo...Dr Banner. I didn't know you were back in New York." He amended his words quickly. "Does Director Fury know you are here?"

"Pep give you the over-ride controls again?" Tony queried bitterly.

"Of course. However, I'm here about Agent Evans, not you. Probationary Agent Evans I mean since he has not yet passed the initial evaluation." Coulson said.

"Should I go?"Bruce asked "Or isn't this super secret SHIELD business and I can stay? I don't mind either way."

Coulson gave Bruce one of his dispassionate glances, "Director Fury feels that once Agent Evans has finished his probation, he should be based here . The proximity to both JARVIS and Thor's new designated landing pad means the new Asgardian artefacts and those the All Father will be granting us from the other so-called 'realms' can be delivered straight into Agent Evans' hands. Evans will be given a SHIELD laptop, please try not to hack it Stark. And likewise, there are no SHIELD virus's to attack JARVIS."  
"That's not the only reason, is it Coulson?"Bruce asked.

"No," he said unabashed."Director Fury doesn't want Mr Stark wandering in and out looking for his boyfriend and interrupting the research that other agents are doing . The first set of boxes are being delivered today so I'll need you to sign for them Mr Stark." Fury doesn't want Loki in HQ was the underlying message to Tony. He nodded his acceptance of both messages.

 

"Excuse me, Bruce. I just want to show Agent to ..JARVIS can you open up what was Pepper's suite. Neville can have that for the time being. It's close to, well it's actually part of my private penthouse area. That's why I know it's going to be safe." Tony bustled away, he liked being able to sort out minor problems like this.

Once out of Bruce's hearing, "JARV, if Bruce wants to check up on us, make sure it's fairly innocuous stuff we are talking about. No Hulking today, ok?"  
"Indeed sir."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took Tony, Coulson and his pet agents an hour to get the various boxes and crates sent from SHIELD sort of set up in the suite now dedicated to being a SHIELD outpost. An outpost in his, Tony's tower..Sure..No SHIELD virus... He was going to pull the code apart on that supposedly safe desk-top computer. 

The office they had set up was functional but devoid of personality. According to Coulson, Loki.er .Agent Evans should be based here in just under 2 weeks.

Tony couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony gazed into the luminous emerald eyes of the god who laid beneath him. "I don't want to hurt you", he'd said breathlessly. 

"I'm a god, not one of you puny mortals, "his pretty trickster laughed.

Tony remembered that they had already consummated their union twice before and Loki was still wet and loose so with his hand holding his dick steady, Tony started to breech the hole again. He had just pushed past the tight ring and into the warm heat. He paused relishing the grip before starting to move....

The Avengers Assemble alarm brought Tony out of his dream and into reality, his erection throbbing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"At least, "Tony thought. "No-one could see my state in the armour." The down-side being he couldn't get comfortable.

Since Coulson was sending the Quinjet for Bruce, Tony had been ordered to stay behind and wait with him. Some silly thing about not engaging on his own or "making things worse" by rash actions. Bruce was mediating or so Tony thought, which allowed his mind to wander. Right back to his dream. The thought of a debauched chaos god waiting to be plundered again was exciting, especially as Tony knew sooner or later it was going to happen. 

"You're drooling Tony, "Clint laughed."Don't worry, Neville isn't here, so he won't see if you mess things up for us."

Tony flipped the bird at Clint as both he and Bruce climbed into the Quinjet. Steve looked at him in disapproval. 

"Am I the only one who's never met Tony boy-friend?"Bruce asked. 

"Yes but we can show you that video. Even Thor admired the view , "Clint chuckled enjoying Tony's discomfort. He hadn't thought about Thor while he'd been mentally planning a marathon sex-romp with Loki. Would he feel betrayed that his shield-brother was indulging in the pleasures of his brother's flesh or was he more likely to think Loki had corrupted his team-mate?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fight was rather anti-climatic. A group of wannabee terrorists had holed themselves up in a disused naval facility close to New York. Bruce got more angry while Tony flew around blasting holes into things. The Hulk breeched the walls of the compound while Steve, Natasha and Clint methodically swept the compound taking out various groups until they reached the central area where the small inner-circle had a group of hostages. 

"Tony, we need you here. Now." Steve ordered. 'You have to take out a group of hostage takers without hurting any of the hostages nor killing all the perps. Can you do that?"

"Child's play for JARVIS, Captain."Tony automatically calibrated his weapons before making a surgical strike and ending the stand-off. SHIELD agents rushed in to clear up while Natasha sang a Russian lullaby to calm Hulk back to Bruce.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The debrief was both short and incredibly boring as Tony wasn't interested in what had happened nor what was going to happen. He just wanted to see Loki and go home, preferably with Loki. He tried to look interested but he wasn't. it looked like Bruce wasn't interested either. Steve stifled a sigh and dismissed the team.

Tony was still feeling out of sorts and decided to take the Quinjet back to the tower with Bruce. Clint had been mocking him about Loki being still on his survival training week and not close by. "Knock it off, Clint, "Steve ordered as they waited for their jet to be readied.

Another Quinjet had landed and a group of dirty agents tumbled out , some laughing, some looking exhausted, some nursing injuries and one with the voice that went straight to Tony's groin. Loki was talking to one of the other trainee agents about the best way to trap an animal when he saw Tony and stopped mid-sentence. "Anthony", his voice soft and pleased.

Tony just stood and blinked, his dream made flesh and he couldn't think of a word to say except a pathetic, "Hi."  
"Oh, god, Tony..that's so lame, "Clint laughed.

"Go to him, Tony, "Steve says, softly .

Tony started to walk across when Loki spotted the rest of the team and rushed to Tony, "Was there a fight ? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Nev. Just a little hostage taking to be stopped. Bruce did most of the hard work. You haven't met Bruce have you? Bruce.." Tony dragged Loki across to the rest of the Avengers. He felt Loki's arm tense and gave his hand a squeeze of encouragement. 

"Neville, this is Doctor Bruce Banner, one of the Avengers and my science bro. Bruce, this is Neville Evans, SHIELD agent. Well, trainee agent."Tony introduced them to each other.  
"Dr Banner." Loki greeted the alter-ego of the beast who had defeated him.

"Bruce. Agent Evans or do you prefer Neville? It seems I'm the last to meet you." Bruce offered his hand. 

Loki shook it, "Neville, please. I'm ..well, I've been seeing Tony . we are ..."He ducked his head, blushing. He looked around , hoping to get away.

"Agent Evans, "was shouted from across the Quinjet landing pad. 

'I have to go, excuse me. Captain, Agent Romanov, Agent Barton. Goodbye. Bruce, it was a pleasure seeing you. Anthony...I'm glad you are safe." Loki pulled Tony into a quick hug before dashing across the runaways to the rest of his group.

"I'd love to have him under me , "said Natasha. She looked at her team-mates irritably as they looked at her in silence. "As an agent, what were you thinking? Do you know he scores upper90 percentile for phys, marksmanship, unarmed combat? I don't know what the results of this trip will be but it must be high otherwise he'd have been dragged away by his lead rather than being allowed to talk to us. Senior agents or not."

"He's going to be wasted at a desk, "Clint added. "I know he's not in your league, Tash, but he's spending next week shadowing field ops. I can't remember another trainee apart from you who went straight to that level."

"What's he doing the week after, do you know?" Bruce asked." Tony said it was a four week training session."

"I've heard rumours but nothing definite, "Tasha shrugged while the other two shook their heads. "Some-one called Fandral is bringing some items from Thor's father. Something about a mad titan. Coulson's going to be the lead and Neville is working with him as part of the team."

The four men took this information in as they boarded their jet and flew back to the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony's fingers itched to open the SHIELD-issued desk top computer sitting in the new office on his floor. He'd resisted for two days now, mainly because Bruce was there. He suspected Bruce would not approve.

The fact that Steve, Natasha and Clint had now moved into the tower for a few days also factored into his calculations. Tony reluctantly shelved plans to 'check' the functioning of the newest electronic addition to his tower for the time being. It wasn't even a SI model...How could Fury do this to him? It had to be against the Geneva Convention or something..

Tony wondered who Fandral was. Loki had mentioned him as being one of Thor's friends and also as some-one he had travelled with. So another Aesir. Tony wondered why he was feeling a tad jealous of Loki's old companion.

Tony went and ate with the rest of the team. Steve and Natasha had cooked. He wasn't used to home-made food since..well, Jarvis had left. His feeble attempts to show Pepper he could cook for himself hadn't been pretty. So he thanked his fellow Avengers and ate a healthy amount of food , enjoying the company. Steve and Bruce only had a small glass of wine each but Clint and Natasha took advantage of Tony's generosity. Tony and Natasha talked about grape varieties and the best vintages, while Clint laughed about their snobbery. 

All in all it was a pleasant evening. Tony found his senses lulled enough to contemplate an early night. Normally, sleep was a wild beast which needed to be hunted down and subdued. Tonight, sleep was just waiting for him. A quick shower to clean the sweat and dirt of battle and Tony headed to bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Draw me like one of your French girls, "Loki purred into his ear. Tony looked at the array of artists materials in front of him on his work-bench. This felt wrong. This wasn't his bench. It was familiar though.

"I can just about do stick figures of people, unless it's my armour, "Tony complained. "Even then , circuit diagrams are more my style. You should have gone to Steve's dreams for that. Is this lucid dreaming? I mean this morning's dream was epic..I want to do that again. Lo..you alright?"

"You called me here. I'm not walking in your dream. I was compelled, dragged. Normally I chose where to go. Though I never enter an unwilling person's dreams. " Loki looked around, "I don't recognise this place. Caves, sand, blood. The work-bench has gone..Anthony, what is this place? Anthony?"

He turned as he heard Tony's frightened gasps. Tony was in front of a large bucket. Two shadowy figures had forced him to his knees. And now , they were trying to force his head under the water. Loki tried to grab one of them only to have his hand slid through the illusion of flesh. He couldn't even touch Tony.

Tony was struggling but eventually he failed. Tony's head was pushed under the surface . Tony was thrashing but couldn't get free. 

After a few minutes , Tony was hauled out of the water, a look of dread on his face. "Help me, Loki." His head was pushed under again but Tony's struggles were weaker this time. 

Loki tried and failed again to stop what was happening to Tony. There was no way he could touch these shadow creatures. Then he noticed the ring on Tony's finger. It was glowing green. The same green as Loki's seidr. He grabbed Tony's hand . Seidr burst from the joining. Tony solidified while the shades vanished along with the water.

Tony was still kneeling on the floor. Soaked and shivering. He was almost beyond speech. He was clinging to Loki like a man possessed. Loki merely held him close, allowing his body heat and physical presence to calm the other man before starting to talk softly. Loki told a story from his teen years. How Thor had lost Mjolnir and how both he and Loki had dressed as women to get the hammer back. 

Loki was starting to explain how the brothers had sat at the wedding feast when he stopped, abruptly. Some-one was trying to wake Tony."I have to go. Some-one is waking you. You are safe now. But I must talk to you about this. In person and alone." Loki gently pulled tony to his feet and kissed his fore-head before vanishing.

"No..Don't go. Loki! Loki!"Tony shouted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was gently trying to wake Tony as Clint and Natasha walked in. Tony woke screaming for Loki. 

"It was just a dream, Tony."Steve said.

"Yeah. That bitch is dead, "Clint gloated. 

"Not..not Loki. Afghanistan."Tony stuttered. "Loki was ...I don't remember. I know he was there. He tried to stop them...Sorry. Was I shouting ? Pepper hated that. Sorry. JARVIS, what's the time? Did I wake you? Sorry."

"I was already awake, Tony. I was about to go for my run. But I can stay here if you prefer. If you don't want to be alone." Steve explained.

"You woke me, "Clint grumbled. 

"Nah. Bruce is here. So are Dastardly and Muttley. You go on your run like a good boy, Steve." Tony was starting to feel better and the attentions of his team-mates was starting to stifle him. He hoped he hadn't woken Bruce. Who knows what might happen if he got up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Okay. But have a decent breakfast, Tony. Maybe stay out of the lab for a while. Relax. It's a shame that Neville can't be here. You could have gone out on a date."Steve smiled and left.

Natasha left saying she's start making breakfast for the remaining four Avengers. Clint was looking troubled. "I could ask Phil if Neville can spend a few days here if you like, "he offered. 

"Thanks but no thanks, man. It must be hard enough with being my boyfriend and training with you and Spangles, without us calling for a conjugal visit because I had a bad dream."Tony slapped Clint on the back and headed to his bathroom, "Tell Tasha, I'll be 10 minutes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki woke in the not quite darkness of his shared room. As far as he could tell, his five room-mates were still asleep. The soft snoring of one of them was the only sound in the room. Loki slid out of his bed and crossed the room silently. He damped the sound of the door opening and left the room. He padded down the corridor to the trainees' shared kitchen. Loki got himself a glass of water and was sipping it slowly when he became aware of another person close by. 

"Can't sleep, Trainee Evans?"

"It's nearly time for roll-call anyway, Agent Coulson. I'm not missing out on much sleep," the god replied politely. He was never sure where he stood with the other agent. Coulson didn't appear to hold a grudge against him but Loki was unprepared to alienate him if he could help it.

"Captain Rogers phoned me to say that Stark had had a nightmare. Apparently he was calling for you in his sleep."

"I know. I was there. In Anthony's dream. Please do not ask me how I was there. Dream-walking isn't an easy concept to understand. However I was not walking I was pulled into his dream." Loki confessed. "Be at peace. I would never trespass without permission. "

Phil nodded. "I believe you. Several trainee agents are being allowed leave for three days as they have completed the training course enough to satisfy the trainers . Since you are no longer a trainee but a probationary agent, you may have the leave as well. Then you are shadowing a live op next week. The following week, you are back at the Avengers' Tower where Fandral will be dropping off the All-Father's first shipment. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, one. What does shadowing mean?"

"It means you will be part of a back-up team to Agents Romanov and Barton during a mission. As will I. Basically we will watch and if something goes wrong , we will try to remove our agents and shut down the enemy if we can. Otherwise, Romanov and Barton are on their own. "

Loki thought about this, "We would leave them to die if we are unable to extract them . Is that correct?" 

Phil looked at the puzzled god, "Yes. Romanov and Barton know this. They have their own escape strategy as well. Is that a problem to you? "

"Clint has been kind to me. Even before...he was..kind."

Phil looked at Loki. "The Quinjet leaves in 15 minutes..I'd hurry if you want to go."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was finishing trimming his goatee when JARVIS announced that a Quinjet was approaching the tower for its scheduled stop. "Just make sure Agent's boys and girls keep to their designated areas, will you J?"  
Tony strolled to the penthouse kitchen. Steve, it appeared had not gone for his run and was waiting with the SHIELD-based Avengers for Tony. Natasha and Clint were dishing out breakfast. Tony was beginning to like having people around him again. The quality of food was so much better. He was explaining , well trying to explain how the internet works to Steve. Tony had skewered a piece of pancake and was drawing a diagram in the air with his fork.

The explanation finished , Tony went to eat the morsel , it wasn't there. "Surprise, " an arm wrapped itself around Tony's waist. The other hand held the piece of pancake to Tony's lips. They opened to take the doughy treat and Tony licked the digits holding it lightly.

Tony was speechless . His mind was chanting, "Loki is here. Loki is here."He held onto the arm around his waist for a few seconds. A light pressure back gave Tony enough reassurance that Loki was real. He released the arm and a soft kiss was pressed to his temple.

"Welcome back Mr Evans, "JARVIS said.  
"Welcome home, Neville" Clint and Steve spoke at the same time.

"Would you like some breakfast?"Natasha asked.

"If it is no trouble, Agent Romanov. I had to miss eating at HQ because I was taking to Agent Coulson before I had to catch the Quinjet. Oh, I have something for you and Agent Barton, from Agent Coulson." Loki passed over two USB keys in exchange for a plate of food. The two agents glanced at the memory sticks and promptly made them disappear into their clothing. The meal passed by in a flurry of bad puns and good natured teasing. Tony had been surprised at Loki touching him. Oh, they had agreed that they needed to make their faux relationship seem more believable to those not in the know, but it was normally Tony who initiated all the casual interactions. Unfortunately, the touches now reminded Tony of how long it was since he'd had sex.

Steve was the first to leave leading to the gym for his daily workout. Natasha looked at the mess, "I cooked. Steve's making supper. One of you can tidy this up. " and left.

Clint grabbed the last piece of toast, "Later lover-boys" and followed his team-mate out. 

Tony looked at the mess and realised a dagger to the throat wasn't worth leaving it. He'd finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher and switched it on and was wiping the counters when a strong arm turned him round to face Neville. "I missed you, Anthony" a husky voice said as a prelude to another far more satisfying kiss. 

Tony was pressed back against the counter, trying to drop the cleaning cloth while also trying to hold back the suddenly domineering god. "I want to know about this dream of yours."

Tony was shocked. Neville was normally more reluctant to engage in displays of affection of any kind in public. The hug earlier hadn't been unexpected but the kiss had. And now, Loki was pushing at the limits Tony had set. Maybe Tony hadn't told Loki about the limits...but still.

"And I missed you too, honey. Now can we keep our hands to ourselves while I finish cleaning the kitchen. Then I'll show you the office that I see up for you with Agent. It's close to mine, in fact it's part of my personal segregated apartment so you'll not be bothered by any-one you don't want to see. " Tony finished wiping the counters around a sullen Loki. 

"How big is the desk, Anthony? Is the office sound-proofed? Will I be the only one to hear you beg for me?" Loki asked , watching Tony closely.

"It's big enough for a computer and a few other things. It's SHIELD issue, sorry. But , let's have a look and I'll get JARVIS to order anything you want. It'll take a day or two to arrive unless you want something like the Resolute desk..that's going to take some time."Tony offered.

Loki shrugged far more eloquently than mere words. Tony barely noticed the frosty atmosphere as he lead the way to his private quarters. The suite Tony had put his office in was on the floor below Tony's. There was the promised office as well as living space. Loki noted that the bed was made ready for occupation in the bedroom.  
"You wish me to move out of the rooms I am currently occupying and move down here then?" Loki asked bitterly.

"What? Move out? Do you want to? I thought you had everything set up as you like it." Tony queried. "I'll get the capiscle to help if you like."

The silence next to him was deafening. "JARVIS, did you check the room for bugs?"

"Several times a day. Especially as Agent Romanov has been trying to access this area."There was a brief noise from the AI."Nothing , sir."

"Okay, sound-proof the room. So, Loki. What have I done? I can see you are pissed off again. Is it because I woke you up? Or dragged you into my dream? Thanks for stopping the worst part by the way. You said we needed to talk about it. So talk." Tony was rambling. 

Loki looked at Tony and sighed. " We are supposed to be in a relationship and yet..Never mind. "He paused, marshalling his thoughts. "Dream walking isn't easy. I haven't done it for many decades. Normally I would walk into Thor's dreams to play pranks. He used to love that. " 

Loki paused again for longer this time. "We are not the same people as we were in those days. It was also useful. I could send message to Thor from our father when he was on one of his campaigns without me. I doubt I'd be welcome in Thor's dreamscape now.   
As for last night, I could hear you calling me. You were looking for me in your dreamscape. By the time I entered your dream, it was already turning into a nightmare. We should both have been solid. But I couldn't touch you. But I could touch the ring I enchanted. That must have formed a link. One of the protection spells I weaved into the URU must have linked us. I would need to look at the ring to isolate the spell and stop it from happening again."

"No...sorry. I rather like having a personal nightmare killer. But I'd rather have a "

"Sir, Agent Romanov would like to see Mr Evans if he's not busy and Dr Banner asks if you have a few minutes to check some results in the lab." JARVIS broke in. 

"Crap, science with Bruce...Got to go Nev. Play nicely with Mata Hari and Theda Bara...I'll see you later, "Tony rushed out past Natasha and Clint.

"Tony's not taken Steve's advice I see." Clint noted as he entered the office.

"Steve's advice about what?" Loki asked.

"Taking you on a date," Natasha answered. She was looking him over, calculatingly."Still, Tony's loss, our gain. Have you had a chance to look at your USB yet?"

Loki sat at his desk and switched on his computer while the other two SHIELD agents drew up seats. Natasha gave a brief over-view of the operation, infiltrate a HYDRA base, grab the Intel and get out. At first Loki was hesitant to contribute but under the easy camaraderie of the couple facing him, he relaxed and long forgotten lessons came flooding back. 

After an hour or so, Natasha stood up and said she didn't think they had anything else to talk about but if any of them had another idea then they had until Tuesday to discuss it. She left, Clint following in her wake.

Loki looked at the pile of boxes in the corner, wondering if he should make a start on them. He could feel the prickles of seidr from some of them. He walked over, passing his hand over the boxes without touching them. Some were sealed with the All-Father's seidr. Others were simply taped closed. He sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sup, Tash?" Clint interrupted her thoughts.  
"For some-one who's a trust-fund baby, he's good at this stuff, too good. I've read his biography, I've searched and re-searched the web for anything and everything...I know you have too. There's something strange about Neville Evans. It's not..I've spoken to Fury but he doesn't want to talk about it. I guess I just have to trust him, " she said.

Clint nodded, he had the same worries . That Fury kept secrets was one thing. But keeping them from Natasha was highly unusual.

A horrible thought came to Clint, had Thor lied and Loki was still alive? He didn't think Thor could dissemble that well. He'd certainly seemed upset over Loki's death. No, as far as Clint was concerned Thor had to be correct. He liked Neville therefore Neville could not be Loki. Clint was far too much a good judge of character for that.

Natasha didn't think Neville was Loki neither. Loki may or may not be dead. She didn't completely buy Thor's story of his death. But from what she knew of Loki, he was far too intelligent to try and get close to the Avengers , to the Hulk. And regardless of what Pepper might say, she just couldn't see Tony with a man. Natasha turned her mind to the up-coming mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony looked at Bruce, "You missed breakfast. Did you go to bed at all last night?"

"No, I wanted to get these last few finished. I've never used this one before but JARVIS said it was the analyzer I needed. But I don't like the look of this baseline. It shouldn't have that big a slope on it, "Bruce explained, wiping his glasses.

Tony looked at the graph spilling out of the printer. "The gain's set too high". The two geniuses spent several hours fiddling with knobs and pressing buttons, messing around in the lab trying to get that stubborn piece of equipment to work.

They ended up rebuilding it and laughing as it generated a new batch of data until JARVIS spoke, "Sir, Mr Evans wishes to know what you're planning for lunch."

"Just a minute J..Look Bruce, we are finally getting something." The fellow scientists watched as a peak was generated by the machine. "Is it a new element? I could name it after me, as well. What do you want to call it, Big Guy?" 

"Water, Tony..." Bruce finished checking the results. "We managed to isolate water. Well done, Tony. Have a Nobel Prize. Did you say Neville is here, JARVIS?"

'Yes Dr Banner. He arrived this morning on the Quinjet from SHIELD. He has spent most of this morning in his new office, on his own." Bruce could hear the faintest rebuke in the AI's tone.

"Your boyfriend is here and you didn't spend any time with him?"Bruce looked at Tony, bemused.. 

"He had breakfast with us and then I showed him his office. You wanted to see me and Natasha wanted to see Nev. That's all." Tony protested.

Bruce shook his head at Tony's obliviousness, "Seriously? If I'd have known Neville was here, I'd have kicked your ass out and told you to take him on a date. Not have you hang around down here. If this is how you treated Pepper, no wonder you spilt up..Tony? Tony, was I out of line there? "

"No, you're right. I treated Pepper really badly and hurt her. Lo..Neville knows that I'm in two minds about this. I want this but...He's prepared to wait for me, Bruce. Oh..I have the whole Playboy thing..But some-one I like..some-one special..like Pepper or Neville..I can't....I just can't... And he understands and still he's prepared to wait. I'm going to mess this up too, Bruce. I'm scared."

"How long have you known Neville?" Bruce asked. He wasn't used to people confiding their romantic relationships with him.

"Five or six weeks..Is it bad I want more, Bruce? He thinks it's just about sex. "

'"I'm not a therapist, Tony." Bruce sighed. "And are you sure he still wants to wait? I mean he was concerned about you yesterday. And..."

"Oh god, Bruce...I've screwed it up. I didn't say he wasn't to move rooms. He thinks I want him in what used to be Pepper's suite. He's going to think I want rid of him." Tony bolted for the door."I'll take him to lunch, promise."

Bruce watched his friend leave, shook his head and returned to his analysis. "Science rarely lets you down," he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony could hear swearing before he reached Loki's new office. Some were the traditional Anglo-Saxon ones Tony knew and loved and a few were in languages he understood. However most were in languages Tony didn't know and he made a mental note to update the translator systems used by JARVIS.

"Illegitimate spawn of a bilgesnipe" sounded as Tony entered and a large tome thudded into the wall next to him. 

"Hello, sweetie. Got a problem?" he asked , hiding behind the door.

"This...this...this computing device..it makes no sense. Put Disc E into External Drive...What is this disc? I don't have a disc..Whatever a disc is. I have this stick which Agent Coulson gave me. I see no drive. There is nothing to steer it. Anthony...Can you please help me?"

Tony looked at the god, he seemed genuinely confused and ill at ease in front of the computer."Do you actually know what a computer is, Loki?"

Loki was being evasive. More evasive than normal. His protestations of being computer literate rang hollow to Tony's ears and eventually, Loki had to admit he could switch his pc on but that was all. Actually using it was beyond him. He was the most intelligent person in Asgard, the most powerful mage in the Nine Realms and to his embarrassment not able to work a Midgardian computer. Something even the smallest child was using with ease. 

Tony managed to hide his amusement. He suspected that openly calling out Loki's failure would be unpleasant but in retrospect , he realised that in many ways Asgard was behind in some technologies since it appeared that magic took the place of technology more often than he had expected. Tony had tried to discover how the Soul Forge that Jane had mentioned worked. Loki had been unable to explain exactly how it worked and since he couldn't get Jane and Loki together , he'd had to give up for the moment.

Tony looked at the seats that Natasha and Clint had sat in. "JARVIS, Loki needs some more comfortable visitors chairs in here. Especially if I'm going to be giving him computer lessons. "

"Very good, sir. I have a message from Dr Banner. He is going to bed and wishes to remind you to take Mr Evans out on a date." 

"A date? Why would Anthony wish to take me out on a piece of fruit?" Loki asked.

"it's a phrase which means going out together for a meal , the movies or some such past-time as a couple involved in a romantic situation, " Tony's AI imparted. 

"Look, lets shuck that uniform, slip into something more comfortable and we'll paint the town red." Tony decided.

"Where are my clothes?"Loki asked. "They are not in here. Have you got rid of them?"

"No, they are still upstairs in the room you are using when you are here. I am not about to throw you out. Not if you still want to be my boyfriend?" Tony grabbed Loki's arm and started to walk out of the office towards the elevator. 

 

"Masquerade as your boyfriend , you mean?" Loki asked allowing himself to be towed by the smaller but far more determined man.

"For the moment but maybe ....just maybe we can level up through friends with benefits? "Tony suggested but relented once he saw Loki's face." Look...this wasn't really something either of us expected. Pep and Natasha , they made up the whole boyfriend thing from seeing you naked. I should have told them it wasn't true at the time. But seeing the video did kind of distracted me."

"Really?"Loki asked. He stopped and turned Tony so they were face to face. "What did you think? What did you do when you saw that film, Anthony? "  
Tony swallowed, Loki was watching him and saw the movement. Tony knew Loki could see through any lie, any evasion, "I wanted to fuck you. I wanted to fuck you so badly. I had to go and jerk off in the shower before I was prepared to see you. I still do. Want to..to fuck you and be.. ...I mean .Not the jerking off.."

"I see. Very well then, Anthony. I accept your Friends With Benefits . I will portray an infatuated lover for public consumption when you required me to be present with you in public. However, do not cheat on me with others. I do not take kindly to betrayal . In return, I shall not seek other bed-mates. However, I cannot promise that Director Fury requires Neville to act otherwise on missions. But rest assured , while our liaison continues ..."

"Hang on..What was that about Fury? And missions?" Tony interrupted."What exactly does Fury want you to do for him?"

"As he explained it, there are certain things which it would be inadvisable for the Avengers or even SHIELD to be involved in. With my skill set I will be an invaluable resource in protecting your world. And since that is what the All-Father demands of me, then I have to fulfil these missions to redeem myself."

"Fury wants to send you out alone, doesn't he? Why? Does he imagine he can kill you doing this?"Tony asked.

"I am very hard to kill, Anthony. You should know that. Not only am I stronger than all of you, except the Hulk but I have seidr which means I have other ways to protect myself should I need to. Do not fear that I will be unduly hurt or imprisoned unless it is deemed necessary. "Loki tried to explain. 

"Look, there's no way I'm letting you do this. It's suicide. I just know Fury is going to send you into danger without back-up." Tony fumed. "I can create a tracker. I can do something to protect you. I mean if Fury plans on sending you out looking like that, he's risking your life ."

"Peace Anthony. I am at no risk. I do not need to look like this all the time. Did you listen to Jane at all? I'm a shape-shifter.. "Loki shifted into Steve as Captain America " You know..this outfit is far too tight!" before shifting into Thor. Natasha followed and then Jane . Several other forms flickered, tall, short, fat thin, male, female and then some Tony didn't recognise. Loki then disappeared.

"Trust me, "was whispered into Tony's ear from behind.

"Okay..but Reindeer Games.."Tony started but his voice was whisked away by a gust of icy wind. "Where the hell are we? It's freezing. More importantly how did we get here?"

"I believe it's called Mount Everest, "Loki said unconcerned. His mind was on something else. "I can feel magic here. I need to look into this. The All-Father doesn't like not knowing about magic-users on the lower realms."

"Loki...Lo...lo" Tony's teeth were chattering .

"Oh..you're cold. I shall ask Heimdall to look into this rather than me. Come, let's get back to the tower."

In the blink of an eye, Tony was stood back in Loki's office, snow melting from his shoes . He was still shivering as Loki wrapped him in a thick fur cloak which appeared from nowhere. Tony's brain was finally catching up with what had happened. " Err...Lokes. You're blue again!"


	6. Chapter 6

Loki snarled as he looked at his hands, "This is why I don't need your protection, Stark. I am a centauries old warrior prince. The most powerful mage in the history of Asgard and by extension, the Nine Realms. I am also a monster. A real monster, not one of your child's stories. I am "

Tony waved a dismissive hand.."Yeah yeah, son of Laufey, I remember. You going to un-blue anytime soon. I'm supposed to be taking you out to wine and dine you."

"Do not mock me, mortal. "The tone was mild in comparison to its usual biting tone. Tony glanced at his companion whom he thought was concentrating hard. Then a flush started and the other man's skin took on its usual pale colour. Loki sighed.

"Okay, then. Clean clothes and party time, Neville. I'm under orders to take you out and show you off. Or something." Tony ordered. "Oh..I got JARVIS to order you some new clothes. I knew you were coming back but I wasn't sure when. So I went ahead and updated your wardrobe. I may have got a few too many. " 

Loki had followed Tony back to the room he had been staying in before. Tony opened the closet doors with a flourish. Loki looked in. Where there had been a suit, some shirts, jeans and t-shirts before, the closet was nearly filled with clothes. Tony brushed past and grabbed a blue suit. "I loved the whole black and green theme you were rocking when you were in town before but I think you need to keep away from those colours until the team get to know you. We've already had too close a call with Thor."

"I don't think I have ever worn that colour in my life before. It's ...almost" he stopped. The colour was far too reminiscent of his Jotun skin. 

Tony looked at the conflicted man before him. "Here's one that's darker, if you'd prefer that", and held out the next suit. Loki took it thoughtfully.

"Thank you. Now I will shower and change. How long do I have before we leave?" Loki looked around the closet and started picking out some clothing to compliment the suit he was holding. 

 

"It is 3.45 pm Sir. Perhaps an early supper would be better than a late lunch? I have asked Mr Hogan to bring a car round at 5 pm."JARVIS responded.

"Have you booked somewhere yet J or do you want me to choose for you?" Tony asked."Is Happy driving or do I have that pleasure?"

"Since I have not booked anywhere yet, I am ready to accept your recommendations should you have a preference Sir. " JARVIS snarked back. "The Aston is being prepared for you to drive. However the Ignition Interlock is still in place following last month's interaction with NYPD. "

Tony sighed and looked hopefully at Loki, "I don't suppose you can drive, Lokes?"

"I thought I just showed you how I can move around your realm without any assistance, Anthony. Your Aston is useless to me, I'm afraid. I do not know how to drive but I can pilot many kinds of craft, both air and water craft. "

"I saw. Those things weren't very manoeuvrable, though. And Natasha was able to fly one fairly quickly" Tony noted.

"They are meant to be easy to fly. The pilots were drones, controlled by the Mother-ship. They were simply platforms to shoot from." Loki explained. "If only I'd had some time..."And sighed.

"There's at least one somewhere in SHIELD HQ, I believe. Do you think Nick would let us play with it." Tony wondered.

"Probably not, "Loki responded, absently removing the black SHIELD uniform he'd been wearing since he arrived.

Tony suddenly realised Loki was getting undressed as they were speaking. His brain seemed to be interested but not as much as little Tony who was suddenly very interested. Loki seemed totally comfortable at being almost totally undressed in Tony's presence. "It must be an Asgardian thing", Tony thought. "Or maybe , it's due to the communal living at..."

"Are you joining me, Anthony?" broke into his thoughts. Loki was watching him "Or do I have to wash my own back?"

"You're nearly naked," Tony noted, his eyes closed. "Oh God", he thought "I'm so smart!" 

"Indeed Anthony. Showering while clothed rather defeats the object of getting clean."Loki laughed. "Does the 'with benefits' start now ? Or am I still waiting for you to make up your mind?"

Tony stared at Loki. Loki had dropped his boxers leaving him totally naked.   
And blinked.  
And stared again.

Tony's mouth was making shapes but no words came out.

He suddenly squeaked and said, "You're on board with the 'With benefits' ...Now??"

"Well, yes" was all Loki vouchsafed before heading towards the shower. "Do hurry, Anthony."

"I'm not sure about this...I mean...I'd rather expected the wining and dining. And a rather slower , more detailed seduction than this, " Tony paused. "I can hear your eyes rolling, mister" 

"So, it's the haste rather than the conclusion that bothers you. Or am I missing something?" Loki pondered. "Ah..You want to be the dominant partner, Anthony?"  
Tony muttered something.   
"I think I missed that."

"Not with your godly hearing, you didn't." Tony said. "I said I'm not used to being the bottom. People don't expect that of Tony Stark and I doubt if Loki god of Snark bottoms either."

"Oh ,my dear.. Just because your society think it's unmanly to perform such acts it doesn't mean the rest of the realms are so backward. Asgard is different. It matters not, men with women, men and men or women with women. As long as both or all consent , then it is of no concern to others. I, personally, have no preference. I am , of course much stronger than you and more durable, " Loki leered at Tony. "I shall bottom since I do not wish to damage such a fine specimen as yourself." 

Tony was totally confused . Loki was gently pulling him towards the shower and removing his clothes seemingly by magic as he did so. Tony was used to shy Neville but a slightly predatory Loki was a totally different matter. It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex with Loki but...

"Loki..Lokes..I'm really not on board with this.."

"I'm sorry Anthony. Have I read you wrong? Are you not desiring intercourse? There are many other ways we can satisfy our mutual desires without indulging in that." 

Tony coughed and spluttered at this. "I would like you to know I am an expert at satisfying other people's desires. And in many different ways, if it's all the same to you. It's just we don't have a lot of time to play with now."

Loki pouted. Tony smirked at the sight. Loki turned towards the bathroom, 'Very well Anthony, I shall shower alone," and headed towards the open door. Looking over his shoulder , Loki grinned before leaving , swaying his hips .

Tony started to count from 1000 back to 0 in 19 numerical step intervals. He wasn't going to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony had reached 905 before re-zipping his fly. He picked up his discarded t-shirt. Loki had been a real tease in those last few seconds. Half of Tony still wanted to follow but the other half was channelling Steve with his lectures about consent and mutual respect. Tony had never needed to pressurise another person in his life. He was all for enthusiastic consent. 

Steve was worried about Loki though, not Tony. Some-one had been getting Steve caught up with 21st century morals, and Tony suspected Natasha. Steve was worried that Loki was a prisoner and as such was not able to reject any advances from Tony. Tony thought today's performance would have convinced Steve that Loki wasn't in fact being forced. 

A movement beside him prompted Tony to look around, Loki was leaning against the door frame, naked and smiling. Drops of water ran down the expanse of white skin, shoulder then across the chest and down one of those sinfully long legs. Tony was trying to avoid looking at the god's body but his eyes kept being drawn to the prominent centre of his naked companion. 

"Well, Reindeer Games, you weren't over compensating with those horns were you?"Tony's mouth had decided to ignore all the warning signs from Tony's brain. Other parts of Tony were rejoining the action. 

"No."Loki preened in front of the suddenly silent super-hero.

"Will you please keep "Tony started .

JARVIS tried to over-ride with , "Sir, Ms Potts is on her way to the penthouse".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Will you please keep it in your pants for the next few hours?" Tony shouted as Pepper entered the penthouse.   
"Is there a problem Tony?" Pepper asked as she took in a very wet and very naked Neville displayed in a doorway as Tony tried to hide the evidence."Oh..Hello, Neville. How's SHIELD training going? Not that I know anything about that.'  
"It's fine, Ms Potts. Sorry, Pepper. It's been challenging. More challenging than I expected. And I've been celibate for far too long." Loki complained. "Honestly, having a self-proclaimed Playboy as a boyfriend isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Oh, I know."Pepper said."Has he"

"Pepper..help . You're supposed to be my friend not Grabby McHandyson's confidant." Tony complained, stopping what was going to be a litany of complaints about him. "I'm going to shower, change and then we are going out to supper, Lover. Okay? Good"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony's temper was short-lived as usual. By the time he had showered and changed, he was happier about what had happened. He really shouldn't have allowed Pepper and Natasha to think Loki was his new crush .He should have come up with an excuse, any excuse and then admitted Neville was a trainee agent he was baby-sitting. However, that was the past and Tony had to live with it.

Loki met him by the elevator door. He was dressed in the blue suit. It looked good. It hugged all the right or were they the wrong places. They rode down in silence. Crossing the lobby, Tony was accosted by several SI employees for various reasons. He dealt with complaints and good ideas briskly and with good humour, Neville following like a shadow. 

Outside, the Aston was waiting and Tony was pleased to see it was running. Happy was sat in the driver's seat but got out as soon as JARVIS notified him Tony was leaving the building. Tony paused for photographs and autographs while Neville sat in the car. Tony peeled away from his adoring fan, several of the women had tried to give him their phone numbers. As had one of the men, for Neville .

The car ride was short and silent. Tony handed over the paper, "You have an admirer. He wanted you to have his number." Tony crumpled up the ones he'd been given and threw onto the floor. Loki followed suit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are you annoyed at me?"Loki asked. They were they were seated at their table and reading the menus. "I have done something to upset you. But I am at a loss to understand why." 

Tony looked at Loki and sighed. "I'm not annoyed or upset as such. It's just...I wasn't expecting you to be so physical today. Or so persistent. And yes, I was tempted. I'm used to the idea of being in charge. But.."He held up his hand to stop Loki interrupting, "I will make it up to you tonight, if you still want to."

Loki looked offended, "I have never taken an unwilling person to my bed. "He hissed." I am many things, but even that I will not do. Nor do I want a pity fuck. "

"I am not unwilling, Lokes. Nor would I offer you a pity fuck, who told you that phrase anyway? Look...Please, Loki. Can we start again? At least today? I'm sorry I left you after breakfast. And I'm sorry if it sounded like I wanted you to move into those rooms. I shouldn't have left you and I still want you close to me when you're in the tower. In my rooms if you want "

Silence. Loki studied the menu but Tony recognised that Loki is processing what Tony said. Not just the words but the tone and looking for any hidden or double meaning. 

This is Tony's favourite Italian place. Maria knew the owners somehow. She used to bring Tony here as a child. Tony learnt his mother's language here as well as at home. The waiter arrived to take their order. Tony ordered first and his Italian was not as fluent as it used to be but the waiter still understands it. He then turns to Loki. 

Loki, it appears, can speak Italian. Very well. The waiter takes his order and then the owner comes out . He's offering a whole selection of wines Tony didn't know where still on the market. Loki, reluctantly, turns them down saying neither of them are drinking tonight. However he did accept the offer to take several of them home with him.

Loki turned back to Tony, "I hope you didn't mind me accepting the wine. He was rather persistent about it. Perhaps we can drink one or two tonight, together?"  
Tony recognised the gesture as a peace offering, "I'd like that. Thank you ."

The meal passed in a haze of good food and better conversation. Tony was intrigued by AllSpeak. Confused by teleportation. And absolutely fascinated by shape-shifting. In fact Tony had some thoughts about testing these, he didn't know the word but from what Loki had said, tricks was not the term to use. He just wished he could tell Bruce. He knew Bruce would want to help experiment on Loki's seidr.

Eventually, they had to leave, Loki burdened with a large box of wine bottles. Tony glared at the interlock."This is humiliating".

A faint green glow and the car started. Loki smirked at Tony who blew a kiss back.


	8. Chapter 8

The two men, or rather one Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist and one Sufficiently Advanced Alien , sat side by side on the couch that Tony had persuaded Loki to move onto the deck where they had once stared each other down.

Tony had managed to persuade the not too reluctant restaurant owner to accept his money for the wines that they had brought back. He'd opened a red wine to start with and carried the two glasses and a decanter out and placed them on the table . They had drank the first bottle in quiet companionship watching New York start to wind down for the evening.

"It's a shame we're in New York. The sky is much clearer in Malibu. I should take you there. No light pollution."Tony said absently, swallowing the last mouthful of his glass and opening the next bottle. "Lokes??Another?".

"I can feel the Tesseract, here. The energy signal is faint but still noticeable. "Loki said with a shudder.

"Do you want to talk about it? About what happened when you fell into the Void?"Tony asked."I might be the only person who really understands not only what happened but how you feel, now."

"When do you want me to start? My earliest memory? Or the last betrayal I committed?" Loki asked, his eyes glinting red in the dusk.

"Well, you could start from why you and Thor were fighting on the bridge. Or you could finish the story as to why Thor looked like bearded copy of Divine while you were rocking out like RuPaul." Tony suggested. 

So Loki finished the tale of their adventures amongst the giants to get Thor's hammer returned. "Then about two months later, Thor asked why I had not shifted his shape when I did mine."

Tony was laughing at the small illusions in front of him "Why didn't you? "he asked as the illusionary Thor lumbered in a big primped out gown next to a slender green clad distinctly female Loki.

Loki smiled, "And deny Sigyn and Sif some petty revenge over Thor's handling of my, ..I suppose you'd call it a Stag Night. "

Tony stared, "You're married? Oh, of course... Angrboða., wasn't it? No, it was Sigyn? I read about it when you left after the Invasion"

Loki's face closed down, "I was married to Sigyn. The All-Father ordered it. She was young and pretty. Intelligent and competent in seidr as well. She is a member a high ranking family from Vanaheim. That was the primary reason Odin picked her for me. He wanted an alliance separate from that of his and my mother's. Thor...well, he was the oldest. Odin wanted bigger and better for him. I'm not sure just who he had in mind. I know Sif would once have jumped at the chance but that was before"

"Jane" Tony shouted triumphantly.

"I was going to say Thrud. "Loki explained."The way Thor carried on while Sif was pregnant...You'd think no-one else had ever fathered a child. I swear that the All-Father invented wars to get Thor out of the palace. He was soon disillusioned when Thrud turned out to be a girl. Oh, he loves her and has made sure everything is done correctly but he begrudges me Narfi and Vali. I think that's why Sigyn went home when we parted. " Loki sighed "I miss them. I used to see them very few days. After all, what good is being a prince if you can't abuse your privileges."

"Boðy .. Once I thought she was the love of my life. I was wrong. I was very young at the time. First love."He laughed. It was an honest laugh , one directed at himself. " We were together for , oh...maybe a hundred years. Both young, both reckless. No wonder we became teenage parents. "

"Jorgymundy..?That's who you mean? The one you were looking for."Tony asked gently. 

"Jörmungandr. He was our second child. There's only 10 years between Fenris and Jörmungandr. There's 50 between Jörmungandr and Hela." Loki explained. "We were trying to be responsible..But we drifted apart. Odin...The All-Father decided our children were dangerous and banished them from Asgard. Fen was bound on Lyngvi. I can see him when I like but I cannot remove his bindings. Jörmungandr is somewhere on Midgard. And Hela..my beautiful, beautiful girl ..she reigns in Helheim."  
They sat in silence, drinking . There was a faint smell of , well, Tony could only describe it as winter in the air. It seemed to be emanating from Loki. Tony snuggled closer and surprisingly, Loki let him draping a companionable arm round his shoulders. There was a chilly touch in the air despite the late summer sunshine from the day. 

"I played a trick on Thor, at his coronation. I allowed Frost Giants into the vault to try and take the Casket of Ancient Winters. "Loki started. He continued to explain Thor's banishment and return, how he had discovered he wasn't who he thought he was..  
Loki was kin to the enemy of Asgard. How he'd tried to get answers from Odin. But Odin had fallen into the Odinsleep. And since Thor was absent, the regency had been granted to Loki by default. 

He'd tried to help Thor but he couldn't rescind Odin's orders. This lead to the Warriors Three and Sif heading to Midgard, the Destroyer and finally the fight on the Bifrost. How he had tried to explain to Odin why he had done it but the "No Loki" had ended his hopes. He let go of Gungnir and fell to his death. Or so he had hoped. 

Loki fell. 

And fell. 

And fell. 

Eventually his plight came to the notice of the Mad Titan and his servant, the Other. They pulled him from his fall. And then wondered how to use him. When they realised he could be a gateway to the Nine Realms and that Loki could lead them to the Tesseract, then the persuading happened. 

Torture, really. Pain at first until they discovered the Frost Giant's weaknesses. Pain, pure pain was nothing compared to the inventive use of heat and fire. And the worst part..

The Other used the Sceptre, the Glow Stick of Destiny to force Loki to stand on beds of glowing coals for hours, to walk into the craters of volcanoes, to participate in his own torture . Tony felt sick.  
"Hush, my darling" a soft kiss on his forehead. " I am well now." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At first, she thought she should tell some-one. Phil would be the best. After all, Tony Stark was being compromised by Loki. But listening to the story she was conflicted. Then again, who would make some-one complicit in their own pain, their own torture. 

And she knew enough about family drama and betrayal.

In the end , she walked away, her bare feet making little sound. Not That Tony would have heard them over the sobs of the once ruler of the Nine realms. 

She would keep her own council for the time being.


End file.
